megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Pride (anime)
is a character in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series. She is the princess of Brightland, however she dislikes her royal duties and often sneaks out be with Lan Hikari. The first time the two met she was under the disguise of a boy named Whip (Poipu in Japan). She is the operator of KnightMan.EXE, who she gains the abilities to cross fuse with later on in the series. Raika has a crush on her. Overview Pride is a loving and warmhearted individual. Despite being a beautiful and feminine princess, she is a tomboy, and enjoys things such as NetBattling, which she shows great skill in, and competing in things such as racing Lan while swimming. She also did not mind dressing up as a boy to avoid attracting any attention as she toured DenTech City. Pride often feels constricted by her royal duties and shirks them if she can to go spend time with Lan who she shows great affection for (Lan in turn was shown to have a level of infatuation with her when he found out “Whip” was actually a girl). Despite these things, Pride takes her duties as a princess seriously and will attend to them appropriately when she is needed, as well as fight with her fellow Cross Fusion Members to protect the planet, and is well loved by her people and the world. History ''MegaMan NT Warrior In episode 39 she arrives in DenTech City, disguised as a boy named “Whip” to escape her staff who are looking for her after she ran away. She spends a whole day with Lan, who is oblivious to her true identity, but later finds out that she is a girl. They are attacked by ShadowMan.EXE, who was hired by Grave to delete KnightMan, who was actually the Anti-Virus Program her country was developing, but KnightMan and MegaMan (in HeatGuts Style) manage to fight him off. She returns to Brightland later after an appearance on TV. She appears again in episode 44 when KnightMan goes out of control and is wrecking Brightland's security system. Lan and his friends manage to defeat KnightMan and return him to normal. They then go on patrol and Glyde appears to turn against them, but with MoltanicMan's help, he is restrained. However, it's actually MoltanicMan who has turned against them, and breaks Brightland's security system so Darkland can break through. MoltanicMan is defeated by a combined MegaMan and KnightMan (through ElecTeam Style), manages to repair the security system, and the Darkland Navis are driven back with only seconds to spare. Princess Pride hugs Lan for helping, which makes Maylu Sakurai jealous (which happens quite often through the episode). Princess Pride knights Lan as a royal knight. Rockman.EXE Stream Pride returns in ''Stream as she watches on as massive viruses materialized in the real world by Slur.EXE terrorize Creamland, holding her hands and putting her head down in worry. She later makes a trip to Syacclea, a territory between Creamland and Sharo that is feuded over by the two countries for ownership, to oversee the construction Cross Fusion Lab being made in cooperation by the two aforementioned countries in an effort to make peace. Raika runs to meet her and introduces himself, telling her he thought the inspection was set for the week after, and Pride tells him she wanted to see the construction as soon as possible, so she left the guards and reporters behind for an informal visit. Raika explains how Cross Fusion works and shows her around, and tells her that despite the fact that some people from Sharo oppose their country and Creamland's cooperation in this project, Asteroid Navis have become a global threat, and that without Pride and Creamland's help, it would have been impossible to create the lab. Pride tells Raika to call her just "Pride" and goes to look at the Dimensional Element, and is told there are three people currently capable of Cross Fusion: Himself, Enzan Ijuuin, and Netto, though she interrupts him and says Netto before he could. Raika asks Pride if she knows him, and she says that Netto is a very important friend of hers that once helped save her country. Her attendant tells her it is time to leave, and Pride tells Raika that next time they meet they'll talk about Netto, which he agrees to. As Pride was about to leave the lab is attacked and Raika, who was seeing her off, goes to see what was happening. Seeing this, Pride asks KnightMan what was going on and he informs her that someone has invaded the lab's cyberworld. Pride opens the hatch of the helicopter they were in and jumps out before it could take off and runs to the lab. The attacker turns out to be Asteroid AirMan.EXE, and Pride plugs KnightMan in to help SearchMan.EXE fight, shocking Raika as she tells him she wants to help. Raika tells Pride to evacuate and goes to save the Dimensional Element from a materialized AirMan. During the ensuing chaos Raika drops the element, but as AirMan was about to smash it, Pride runs up and grabs it and the Asteroid Navi pursues her. She is saved by Raika and the two get away on his snowmobile. That night, Pride attempts to contact help from either Creamland or Sharo to no avail and AirMan attacks again, throwing the two off the snowmobile. The Dimensional Element flies out of Raika's shirt pocket, and Pride manages to grab it as it tumbled toward her, only to be confronted and chased by AirMan before Raika crashes his snowmobile into him, sending him falling down a cliff. The two traverse a massive blizzard toward an old castle nearby and Pride convinces an injured Raika to keep going. They arrive at the castle and Pride explains that Creamland owned the castle 400 years ago, and she once came and played there as a child. Raika says that at that time Syacclea was still restricted, and that she must have come for an "informal visit" (joking about Pride’s early arrival to the Dimensiona Lab) before they share a laugh. SearchMan and KnighthMan inform them that strange radio waves are coming from the castle, cutting off communications, and they investigate. They find a room full of computers and a weakened General Koudo, AirMan's operator and a Creamland general who retired sixth months ago due to health reasons. Pride questions why he would be at the castle, and Raika turns on his computers to find that he is creating an army of Asteroid AirMen. She listens as Koudo calls Sharo the enemy and that one day, they will destroy Creamland, so he created an army of Asteroid Navis. Pride tells Koudo the Asteroid Navis are the enemy, not Sharo. She orders KnightMan to destroy the Asteroid Navi army and feeds him chips before going to meet Raika, who has defeated the original AirMan, and informs him that Koudo has passed. She goes to give back the Dimensional Element and cringes as the Crest of Duo forms on her hand. Raika shows her Duo's Comet and blushes as he looks at her before Netto pulls up in a car, having found them. Pride runs over and warmly hugs Netto, and three stare at the comet pondering over what task Duo has given them. Later on, Pride is recruited along with Charlie Airstar, Dingo, Jasmine, and Nenji Rokushakudama to join a team of people who have the Crest of Duo on them to test their compatibility with Cross Fusion. They are brought to Sharo, where Dr. Hikari concludes that her Synchro Rate is 97% and Netto asks who she was, as she was wearing a test outfit that covered her face. Pride greets him and takes her mask off to show her face, to Netto's surprise. Later, as the newly formed team sit around and a table and discuss with Dr. Hikari about Duo, his test, as well as Dark Rockman.EXE and his Darkloids, Charlie notes he did not think they would be joined by the charming Princess Pride of Creamland, and she states that she too wishes to fight for peace, as well as fight alongside Netto. Suddenly, an excavator begins to go wild, and Pride and the others are summoned. She and the others watch the monitors as Netto, Raika, and Charlie attempt to stop the excavator, which is under the control of the Darkloids, and watches as it breaks through the Dimensional Area set up to stop it, and sees Netto get attacked by the Darkloids, yelling his name and sighing in relief as Dr. Hikari deactivates the Dimensional Area around him, causing the Darkloids to de-materialize in the real world. As the excavator begins to level towns, she notes that at the rate it's going, it will soon hit Sharo's capital. Pride joins the others in meeting Raika and Netto, where Raika tells her that if something were to happen to her, it would be bad for Creamland, but she insists, and grabs Raika's hands telling him they should fight side-by-side, causing Raika to blush. Charlie flies them to the excavator where Pride notes that Dimensional Converters are appearing, but they manage to break through and the Darkloids confront them. Pride, Nenji, Jasmine, and Dingo cross fuse for the firsts time, and she joins C.F. GyroMan, SearchMan, NapalmMan, TomahawkMan, and Medi in fighting them, where she fights against SwallowMan.EXE. SearchMan manages to stop the excavator, surprising the Darkloids, and the Cross Fusion Members use that moment to finish them off. Raika asks if she was ok, and before the could celebrate, Duo talks to his chosen bearers of his crest, asking them that when they bring their crests together, if the power will be enough to overcome him. Pride is then invited to a "training camp" on the beach next to the sea, where she arrives by plane in secret to join many of the Cross Fusion Members and Meiru, Netto, Dingo, and Jasmine marvel at her beauty. She races Netto to the shoreline, but the race interrupted when Yaito swims up next to them in her mansion (which has transformed into a mech). That night as Netto, Meiru, Nenji, and Anetta are arguing over how to prepare curry, Pride dumps a variety of meats into the soup and when the curry is ruined due to everyone trying to make it a different way, she simply sighs. Later everyone watches Nenji shoot off fireworks, and Dr. Hikari informs Netto of a haunted house, so they all decide to investigate it. Pride is paired with Yaito and Anetta while drawing colored papers, and her team goes in first. While Yaito and Anetta are scared, Pride remains calm and cheerful, noting all of the stuff in the house. A ghostly figure passes through the hallway in front of them, spooking Yaito and Anetta, though Pride simply proceeds forward, and moments later screams are heard from outside. After the other teams enter and it is revealed that the "haunted" house was merely Dr. Hikari's "test of courage", Pride and everyone else who went into the house were spit out into the hot springs nearby. Everyone enjoys the hot springs as she and Madoi Iroaya tease Dingo and their training camp comes to an end. As Slur and the Asteroid Navis begin their destruction of Earth, Pride and Raika team up to fight the invading Asteroids in Creamland. Immediately after cross fusing, a copy of Asteroid BomberMan.EXE tosses several bombs at her, and C.F. SearchMan pushes her out of the way, taking the blow. C.F. KnightMan retaliates with a ShotGun Battle Chip, destroying BombMan, and scolds Raika for taking the hit before the two are attacked by another Asteroid. She and the others convene at the Ministry of Science, where Meijin explains that while the Asteroids have been stopped for the day, those that have been given Asteroid Navis bu Slur will have more in reserve, and to be ready for another attack. A bit later, Asteroid Navis begin multiplying all over the planet, and while Netto, Raika, and Enzan Ijuuin are sent to fight Slur, Pride and the rest of the Cross Fusion Members are sent out to defend the city. While riding in a helicopter to meet up with Netto and Enzan at the Space-Time Tower in Ameroupe, the crash site of Duo's meteor, Raika informs her that Enzan could not find any data on Barrel's Crest of Duo, and that he and Netto went to Barrel's apartment to look for clues, which she quietly nods to. They arrive at the tower, where Pride watches as Dr. Hikari attempts to bring Barrel into the present from the past. Hordes of Asteroid Navis begin to approach the Space-Time Tower, and Pride and the others cross fuse to defend it before being joined by Barrel himself, finally bringing all of the Cross Fusion Members together. In the season finale, she and the others finish off the attacking Asteroids and are called back to the Space-Time Tower by Dr. Hikari. As they return, Forte.EXE, who was having a destructive battle with Slur, damages the Past Gate. Pride and Raika ask Dr. Hikari how bad the damage is, and he informs the team that they have been set back a few days. Suddenly, everyone's crest begins glowing, and the Past Gate opens, revealing a projection of Dr. Regal. He tells the group that he stopped Duo's destruction with their crests that he copied, and that he has obtained Duo's technology and plans to destroy the Earth. Everyone cross fuses again and Pride and the others prepare to fight a monstrous Regal and his silver creatures. Pride follows Netto as Regal captures Meiru and drags her into the past gate, and the team comes upon the dead and decayed remains of the insane scientist, who was unable to keep his hold on Duo's technology. She watches as Duo makes a speech about how humans are hateful and greedy, and has deemed Cross Fusion a product of a incorrect network civilization, and prepares to fight against him with the others before being defeated instantly. Duo un-cross fuses everyone and materializes their Navis, who run to aid their operators. He offers them a chance to join him, but KnightMan and the others stand by their operators, so he prepares to delete them as Pride and the other humans stand in front of their Navis. She stands watching as Barrel cross fuses with Duo, saving the Earth as he learns what it's like to feel emotions. She and the others return to present Earth, and watch Barrel communicate with them about his time with Duo. She is then seen during the credits looking at a group shot of her and several other characters during the training camp. ''Rockman.EXE Beast Pride is summoned to join the other Cross Fusion Members in fighting off the Earth invasion of Zoanoroids and Beastized Viruses towards the end of the season. She fights Zoano KendoMan.EXE, who gets the upper hand and attempts to finish her off before Yuriko Ozono saves her and the two delete KendoMan with ShotGun Battle Chips. Pride states she thought she would never get a chance to fight cross fused again before they are ambushed by Zoano MetalMan.EXE, who launches missiles at them, but the two are un-phased and prepare to strike back. She and Yuriko meet up with the other remaining Cross Fusion Members on Earth at Densan City, where they are joined by BubbleMan.EXE in fighting off a massive swarm of beastized viruses. They begin to get overwhelmed and tired before Rockman uses Trill's Synchronizer powers to erase the viruses from the real world, but the Beyondard Dr. Wily-possessed Super Cyber Beast crosses over from Beyondard onto Earth and easily defeats the Cross Fusion Members, causing them to un-cross fuse. Pride watches on in worry as Netto, who has become Beast Form Cross Fusion Rockman, fights the Super Cyber Beast, but he defeats it with ease, and Pride and the others run over to reunite with Netto, Meiru, Enzan, Raika, and Dingo, who return from Beyondard. This is Pride's last appearance in the show. Gallery Pride concept art.png|Concept art of Princess Pride. C.F. KnightMan - Pride concept art..png|Concept art of C.F. KnightMan - Pride. Princess Pride - Sketch.jpg|Princess Pride's Sketch #1. Princess Pride - Sketch 2.jpg|Princess Pride's Sketch #2. Microsoft Edge 6_9_2019 9_40_02 PM.png|Princess Pride hugging Lan Hikari (cut scene aired in JPN in KnightMan's Betrayal) Trivia *While Princess Pride is a member of Gospel in ''Mega Man Battle Network 2, she is instead targeted by Grave in the anime. Likewise, while in the games Pride has shown to become ruthless in her pursuit of protecting Creamland from Gospel, leading her to join them, in the anime she is optimistic, caring, and has an unwavering sense of justice. Creamland itself is also not in the economic turmoil it is in the games. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:NetOps who can Cross Fuse Category:MegaMan NT Warrior characters Category:Rockman.EXE Stream characters Category:Rockman.EXE Beast characters Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages